(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar heaters utilizing solar heated air and a heat exchanger and storage combination.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have used a variety of different arrangements. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,412,728, 4,100,914 and 4,112,919.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,728 a solar heater is disclosed that uses a double wall heat collector and power air exchanger with a storage medium.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,914 is a solar energy collector that is positioned outside the building with a plurality of opaque corrugated metal tubes for use as heat collectors.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,919 a window mounted solar heater unit has a number of open end tubes within a transparent enclosure.
Applicant's device is a portable self-contained heater that provides a large baffled collector with a finned tubular heat exchanger which passes through a storage container filled with a heat retaining medium.